Printing systems such as ink jet printers often employ a feed mechanism to feed print media from an input area or tray to a print zone of the printing system. To separate sheets of print media as they enter a transport path of the printing system between the input area and the print zone, a conventional feed mechanism typically employs a separation assembly including one or more separation pads. Additionally, to reset the separation assembly and/or to realign leading edges of the print media adjacent a separator pad after a sheet of print media is picked and transported to the print zone, a conventional feed mechanism includes a reset assembly. After a sheet of print media is selected and fed through the transport path via the feed mechanism, the reset assembly is activated to move the leading edges of the stacked print media that are in contact with the separator pad away from the separator pad.